Could You Love Me?
by Anime-Re
Summary: Marron is in a relationship but thinks its not working so she goes to her two friends trunks and goten and then.........you'll have to read it for yourself hehe this is my first fic
1. Default Chapter

1 dont own dont sue!!!!   
  
Marron was just thinking of all the boyfriends she had in the past. It wasnt many at all, only two.   
  
Her first boyfriend was Dan, he was a little on the gothic side but she didnt care, she liked him for him. It didnt work out between her and Dan because of other people who just wouldnt stay out of there problems. She went out with Dan for four days and broke up with him on the 4th day. That was four months ago, but she knew she would never forget him.   
  
She had a new boyfriend now, his name was Tony. Tony seemed really sweet and everything but for some strange reason Marron never felt comfortable around him. She had heard things about Tony, and it was those things that made her feel so uncomfortable.  
  
Marron had never kissed a guy and she was very nervous because she knew that Tony was going to try to kiss her by the end of the day. She turned to her best friends Trunks and Goten for any little problem she had, and they always knew what to say to make her feel better. So she went to lunch looking foward to seeing them to talk about her problem.  
  
Much to her surprise when she got there she only saw Trunks sitting at there lunch table. She walked over to him with a puzzled look on her face. She waved ger hand at him from the distance between them. And she began to walk to him, he got up to meet her half way.   
  
"Hi Trunks, where's Goten?" asked Marron.   
  
"He got a new girlfriend and i think he's walking her to her class" said Trunks with a half smile on his face.  
  
"Oh", Marron said as if she should have known.   
  
"Well im hungry, lets go up to the lunch line to get our food" Marron demanded.   
  
"Alright" Trunks said.   
  
As they returned to there table with there trays, Trunks saw a worried look on Marron's face.   
"Marron, whats the matter?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
Marron looked at him and smiled. She was about to tell him when she realized just how stupid she would feel telling Trunks that she'd never kissed a guy.  
  
"Oh nothing Trunks i just realized that i should have gotten the salad".  
  
"Oh for the love of god Marron its not like your going to get fat if you dont eat a salad" he said with a smile on his face.  
  
Marron and Trunks both laughed and ate there lunch. Then they saw that Goten had returned.   
  
2 I DONT OWN DBZ SO DONT SUE ME.  
  
When Trunks and Marron saw the smile on Goten's face they knew it had to be something about his new girlfriend that was making him smile. Goten made his way to there lunch table. Trunks and Marron looked at eachother with a look of confusion and concern. Goten sat down across from Marron, next to Trunks.   
  
"Uh, Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What are you so happy about?". Marron grew impatient and blirted out.  
  
"Come on Goten tell us what happened!".   
  
Goten just looked at Marron and said, "Marron, have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them?"   
  
Marron's eyes widened and she looked at Goten strait in his eyes. Trunks was about to pass out at what he heard his friend say.   
  
"Goten what the hell are you saying?" Trunks blurted out.   
  
Marron was shocked at what Goten had just asked her.  
  
"Goten to tell you the truth......no".   
  
Just then Tony came up from behind Marron and covered her eyes with his hands.   
  
"Guess who?" Tony asked.  
  
Marron didnt even try to guess she was filled with mixed feelings everytime he touched her. Tony was a good looking guy but for some reason she wasnt as happy as she was when they were just friends. Realizing this Marron suddenly realized that Tony was not the guy of her dreams. Snapping back to reality Marron looked over her shoulder and looked at Tony's eyes.  
"Hi" she said in the fakest happy voice ever, but Tony didnt knowtice.   
  
Trunks and Goten gave eachother a look of discust. Marron saw her two best friends give eachother this look so she looked at them both with a look of confusion. Tony's friends were calling him from across the cafeteria, so he didnt realize the cold looks that Goten and Trunks gave him.   
  
" oh sorry Marron" Tony said as he was looking towards his friends, "But i got to go, i'll see you later on".   
"Ok bye" Marron said as he left.  
  
Marron rapidly turned her head back to her to them. Trunks drank some of his soda with a smirk, while Goten just looked up as if nothing had happened.   
  
"So you guys tell me.... what do you guys think of Tony" Marron asked knowing that there response would be something negative about Tony.   
  
"Well Marron to tell you the truth, i cant stand the guy" Trunks said without hesitation.   
  
Goten then added, "We have our reasons Marron".   
  
"Oh really?" she asked.   
  
"Yes really" Goten assured her.   
  
"You know Marron i have heard some pretty messed up things about Tony, i dont think you should date him" Trunks said.   
  
"Yea Trunks i know, but i really thought he would make me happy but i feel so funny around him now that we are going out" she said with a tone of sadness, "Im just so tierd of being the only girl single, and i.." Marron was cut off by Goten   
  
"So you dont really want to go out with him anymore?".   
  
"Well no" she answered.   
  
"So break up with him" Trunks said with a shrug.  
  
"But i dont want to be alone" she said while putting her head down on the table.   
  
Trunks and Goten looked at eachother, they could read eachothers mind, they both wanted to help there friend but they didn't know how they could help her out.  
  
"I think i have an idea!" Goten blurted out. Marron's head shot up.   
  
"What is it?!?!".   
  
"I think that you should make him dump you!".   
  
"Goten please, how am i supposed to do that?" she said,   
  
"I mean look at me". Just as she said it Trunks got up and said,   
  
"Maybe you can try to make him jelouse or real mad".  
  
Trunks reached out for Marron's empty tray and started to walk up toward the trash cans to empty there trays. While he was gone Marron and Goten were still trying to find a way to get her out of her relationship with Tony.   
  
"Hey Goten? why were you so happy? what did your new girlfriend do that made you so happy?" she asked.   
  
Goten then hade a big smile on his face.   
  
"It's not what she did its what she said." Marron looked at him begging him to continue.   
  
"Well she said that she felt real happy around me and she said that she felt she could tell me anything, i dont know why it just had such an effect on me like never before".   
  
"Wow Goten im so happy for you, not to many people our age are as happy as you and your new girlfriend are, Goten there is one thing i want to know".   
  
"What is it?".   
  
"who's the lucky girl?".   
  
"Well...dont get to spooked out by this but its-".   
  
Just then the whole cafeteria was distracted by loud shouting at the end of the room.   
Marron's back was turned, but when she saw Goten's reaction to what he saw going on she imidiatly turned. She saw Tony and Trunks yelling at eachother. Right away she ran towards them hopeing that she could get there before Trunks killed him. As soon as she got there Tony pushed Trunks and Trunks's face was showing such rage that even Marron was afraid of what might happen. She then stood between the two.   
  
"What the hell is going on here?!?!!".   
  
"Nothing" Tony said as he backed down and began to walk away.   
  
Trunks would have gone after him if he thought Tony stood a chance. The bell rang for everyone to go to class.   
  
"Marron lets go" Tony said.   
  
Marron looked at Trunks, "What happened here?" she asked.   
  
He looked at her back,   
  
"Here's your chance to get rid of him" he whispered in her ear.  
  
At first she was in shock, Trunks had done this to make her happy, what a guy she thought to herself.   
She then turned to Tony, "Tony tell me what happened!" she demanded.   
  
She wanted to give him one more chance to tell her. Trunks began to walk back to his lunch table where Goten was waiting for him with his books. Most of the people where leaving the cafeteria to go to class. Tony looked at Marron and took her hand. She turned around and waved good-bye to Goten and Trunks. Trunks looked at her with disappointment in his eyes for not taking the chance to break up with him, after all she now had a reason, Tony pushed her best friend and he was acting like a jerk. But she still walked away with him.   
  
"Come on Trunks, let her deal with it her own way" Goten said.   
  
Trunks and Goten began to walk to there next class. Marron on the other hand was still walking with Tony,   
  
"Tony answer me, what happened back there?".   
  
Tony stopped in the hall by some lockers, "I dont like the way you act with those two friends of yours" he shot back at her.   
  
"What?, whats that supposed to mean?" she said with a tone of anger.   
  
"Marron if you dont stop telling them our buissness its not going to be pretty".  
  
"Is that a threat Tony?" she said trying not to show any fear.  
  
He looked at her and rolled his eyes.   
  
"You know what Marron i've had it with you its over!".  
  
Tony looked at her coldly and walked away from her. She was left speechless, but at the same time she had so much she wanted to say. She wanted to find her friends and tell them the news. 


	2. Bra & Goten !

3  
I DONT OWN DRAGONBALL Z!! SO DONT SUE ME I HAVE NOTHING.  
  
  
By the end of the day Marron was walking around campus looking for Goten or Trunks. She saw Bra from a distance and ran to her.   
"Hey marron!".  
  
"Hi, have you seen Goten or your brother?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yea i saw Trunks but i think he went home". "I havent seen Goten since before lunch-".   
  
Bra was interuppted by Marron   
  
"What did you say?" Marron asked.  
  
"I said that i havent seen Goten since he walked me to class right before he went to lunch".   
  
"Does that mean you are his new girlfriend?" Marron questioned.   
  
Bra just turned red.   
  
"Wow Bra i knew you had a thing for him but i never thought it would become a relationship, i always felt that it wouldnt work out if you started dating a close friend".   
  
Bra smiled, "Me to Marron, but its not like that with me and Goten, for some reason it feels so right".   
  
"Oh god, im so happy for you". Marron hugged Bra. Bra looked at Marron curiously.   
  
"What is it Bra? why are you looking at me like that?" Marron asked.  
  
"Well i thought you were going out with that guy Tony".   
  
"Bra lets go for some ice cream, i'll tell you everthing on the way".   
  
"Yea i guess your right, Goten must have met up with Trunks and gone with him to my house".   
  
Bra and Marron went for there ice cream and then Marron went to Bra's house. It was a friday night so marron was going to stay over for the weekend.   
  
Marron and Bra were in the kitchen eating all kinds of junk food, when Trunks walked in.   
"Trunks" Marron called.   
  
Trunks looked over to her, "Hey Marron i didnt know you two were here, Bra Goten just left. He told me you two are going out now. Would it have killed you to tell your big brother?".   
  
Bra giggled, "Do you think i could catch up with him?"she asked hoping that Goten wouldnt be to far.  
  
"If you run you'll be able to catch him" he said as she dashed out the door.  
  
Marron giggled and Trunks was looking at her.   
  
"So Marron" he said as he walked aroud the table where she was sitting, he sat down across from her.   
Marron wasnt sure how to tell him. There was an unusual silence, until Marron began to speak.   
  
"Well Trunks i did it".   
  
His eyes met hers as she continued, "He dumped me and walked away from me".   
  
Trunks put his hand on hers, "You can do better than him, alot better".   
  
She locked her fingers between his, "Thanks Trunks", suddenly realizing that she was holding his hand she felt a happyness inside of her, it was a feeling that only he could give her. She got up and pulled Trunks up out of his chair.   
  
"Lets go for a walk, Trunks" she said.   
  
They walked to the park and sat down by a lake that her, Goten, Bra, and Trunks used to go to as children. Marron was laying on the grass. And Trunks was next to her nealing over the water.   
"Can i ask you something Marron?".  
  
Marron looked over at him and nodded her head.   
  
"Why did you go out with Tony in the first place?"he asked while watching the fishes swim in the lake.   
She looked over at him,"I thought that if i went out with a friend i would have better chances of having a relationship that lasted" she said as she was looking up at the clouds.   
  
"I guess i was wrong" she added.  
  
"I think you were wrong" Trunks said   
  
"You were wrong to choose Tony" he said as he looked over his shoulder at her.   
  
She sat up, and threw a rock into the water.   
  
"What is it that you and Goten hate about him anyway?" Marron asked as she watched the fishes swim away from where she threw the rock.   
  
"He uses girls, me and Goten didnt want that to happen to you to" he said.   
  
"So is that why you started a fight with him?" she questioned.   
  
"I didnt start anything he told me that he didnt like the way i was good friends with you and he told me to stay away from you. When i told him i wouldnt he got mad and pushed me you dont know how badly i wanted to hit him".   
  
Marron laughed,"Well its a good thing you didnt, you would have killed the guy!"   
  
Trunks laughed.   
  
Marron layed down on the grass again and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again and saw that the cloudless sky was begining to fill with big grey clouds. She looked over to Trunks and saw that he was now laying on the grass next to her. His eyes were closed and for some reason she couldn't help but stare at him.   
  
She was thinking back to when she was 13 or 14 when she had a huge crush on Trunks. But he was more interested in cars than girls then. She was thinking of a specific time, they had been swimming at Master Roshi's island and they were both trierd so they went back into the little house that stood in the center of the island.   
  
She was remembering how much she wanted to tell him how she felt for him, but she couldnt. She remembered the feelings she had for him. Suddenly Marron came back to the prestent time and began to feel those same feelings as she looked at Trunks.   
  
She saw a raindrop fall on his face, then another followed by another.   
  
"Trunks, Trunks wake up!" she yelled.   
  
It was now pouring rain and lighting lit up the sky while the loud sounds of thunder followed it. Trunks woke up he took Marron's hand and went under a tree.   
  
"How long was i sleeping!" he yelled as a loud thunder struck.   
  
"Not long at all!" she yelled back.   
  
She began to laugh at the situation, they were both soaking wet and yelling at eachother because of the sudden change in weather.   
  
Trunks looked at her, "What is so funny?!".   
  
"Nothing Trunks, come on we better hurry home!".  
  
They walked for a while and stepped into a million mud puddles.   
  
Finally Trunks was fed up with it and he put his arms around Marron's waist and flew them back to Capsule Corp.   
  
As they walked inside thru the back door they heard Bra and Goten in the Family room. Trunks walked over there as Marron followed. Bra and Goten were soaking wet as well.   
  
"Hey you two we went out there looking for you" Goten said.  
  
Marron and Bra were laughing, "We were at the lake" Trunks told Goten.   
  
Bra took Marron's hand,"Lets go change our clothes Marron" she said.  
  
The two girls went upstairs to Bra's room. Goten was looking at Trunks,   
  
"What were you and Marron doing at the lake?" Goten asked.   
  
"Nothing, she wanted to go for a walk and we ended up at the lake".  
  
"Oh really?" Goten looked at him with a smirk on his face.  
  
Trunks blushed,"Shut up Goten".   
  
Goten could see that Trunks had feelings for Marron but he didnt say anything else.   
  
It was 10 minutes later and the girls came back. Marron and Bra were sitting on the couch. Marron turned the television on and started flipping thru channels. She ended up on a romance movie.   
"Oh hell no!" Trunks and Goten objected.   
  
"Oh hell yes" Bra argued.   
  
Trunks and Goten both reached to take the remote away from Marron but she passed it over to Bra. Bra ran accross the room as the boys chased her, she threw the remote back to Marron who was still on the couch, she caught it.   
  
And Trunks was running towards her, she looked over at Bra and saw that Goten had his arms around her body so she couldnt throw it back. Marron then saw that Trunks was still coming at her so she put the remote under her and sat on it, Trunks jumped on top of her and tickled her until she rolled off the couch.   
  
He then took the remote in his hands,"Goten i got it" the two boys laughed and Trunks changed the channel. Trunks took Marron's spot on the couch, with Marron still on the floor he began to brag on how comfortable he was, just to make her mad.   
  
"Trunks move!". Trunks laughed at her then moved over.   
  
Goten and Bra had disapeared. They went upstairs to her room when Marron and Trunks were'nt looking.   
  
Marron looked in every direction, "Where'd they go?" she said looking at Trunks puzzled.   
  
He shrugged,"There probably in her room doing stuff".   
  
Marron giggled and streched herself out on the couch kicking Trunks's side, "Oops" she said acting like it was an accident.   
  
Trunks squined his eyes at her he then drew his eyes back to the televition. He changed it to a war movie. They both watched it until Marron fell alseep. When the movie finished he saw that it was close to midnight. He then saw that she had fallen asleep. He reached over to push her but she was out cold.  
  
  
4  
I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z SO DONT SUE ME!!  
  
  
Trunks was starting to get real sleepy.   
  
He fell asleep next to Marron on the couch and they ended up sleeping there for the night. When morning came, Marron woke up and saw that she had fallen asleep downstairs. She then turned to her side and saw Trunks sleeping next to her. She looked around to see if anyone else was there.   
  
They were in a spooning position, ( Trunks was holding Marron by her waist from behind). Before she could think of anything to do Trunks started moving. She froze and closed her eyes to make it seem like she was still sleeping. He moved around a bit then she felt him over her, she opened her eyes. He was leaning over her as if he was checking to see if she was awake.   
  
"Good morning" he said to her surprise.   
  
She didnt expect him to be leaning over her, by surprise she rolled off of the couch. "Marron! are you ok?" he said as he got off the couch to help her up.   
  
She laughed to herself, "Yea im alright".   
  
She sat back down on the couch, "I'll be back" he said,   
  
"Im gonna see if anyone else is awake".   
  
"Ok" she said.   
  
Trunks walked to the hall way that led to the main enterance and then to the kitchen. Before he could get back she went upstairs to looke for Bra. She tip-toed to her door and opened it slowly. When she opened the door she saw that Bra was sleeping on Bra's bed with Goten, Goten had his head on her stomach and they were both sleeping peacefully. She put her hand over her mouth and closed the door, as she turned around she bumped right into Trunks.   
  
She would have screamed but Trunks put his hand over her mouth,"Shhh" he whispered.   
  
He wraped his arm around her and then looked over her shoulder to peek into Bra's room. When he saw Bra and Goten he smiled and closed the door. He turned his face to Marron's still with his arm around her, she felt her face turn red there faces were so close.   
  
"So what do you think they did last night?" he whispered with a tone of sarcasim in his voice.  
  
Marron smiled. He was looking into her eyes which made her at a loss of words, all she could do was smile. Trunks and Marron had there eyes locked. He realized he still had his arm around her and quickly took it off of her.   
  
"Sorry" he said as he looked down at the floor.  
  
Marron was still looking at his face. Slowly his eyes met hers again, "Thats ok" she said.   
Trunks took a step closer to Marron. Her heart felt complete as Trunks walked closer to her. Marron was against the wall, and Trunks had gotten so close to her that there faces were inches away. His face started moving foward slowly. Marron closed her eyes just as Trunks closed his, Marron could feel the tip of his lip on hers.   
  
The door to Bra's room suddenly swung open, and Trunks backed away from Marron.   
  
"Oh um....h..hey you guys.." Goten studdered out.   
  
Goten walked past them down the hall to the bathroom before they could say a word.   
  
Bra came to the door and saw them standing there looking at her.   
  
"Good morning" she said with a smile as she headed for the stairs.  
  
Only before she reached the stairs Trunks got her by her ear, "So Bra," he said with a curious voice, "Me and Marron were looking for you and Goten last night, you two disapeared".  
  
Marron raised an eyebrow and looked at Bra, "Yea Bra were did you two go?" she asked.  
  
"I dont know what you guys are talking about" Bra said as she avoided eye contact.   
  
Bra walked down the stairs and Marron followed her, Marron thought Trunks was behind her but when she reached the bottom he wasnt there.   
  
"Breakfasy is ready!!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen.   
  
The two girls made there way into the kitchen. They sat across from eachother as they both got plates and served themsleves there food.   
  
"Good morning girls" Bulma said.  
  
"Morning mom"Bra said with a little smile.   
  
"Good morning Bulma" Marron said.  
  
"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I dont know he'll probably be here in a few minutes" Bra said.  
  
Goten walked in, "Oh hey Bulma" he said.  
  
"Goten! i didnt know you were here to i'll have to make some more food, it'll be a second" she said.  
  
"No problem" Goten said as he sat down next to Bra.  
  
They looked at eachother for a while,"So Bra, whats this i hear about you and Goten?" Bulma said to everyone's surprise.   
  
Bra and Goten's eyes got bigger, "Uh...well what did you here mom?" Bra said.  
  
"I was talking to Gohan last night. Yea he told me all about you two" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
Bra and Goten giggled and moved closer.   
  
"Well Marron are you planing on taking Trunks away to?" Bulma said with a grin.  
  
Bra and Goten started to laugh and Marron turned red. Bulma laughed.   
  
Trunks walked in, "Hey mom" he said as he walked over and sat next to Marron.   
  
"Hi Trunks" Bulma replied.  
  
After they all finished breakfast Bra and Goten went outside to the pool. Marron was upstairs in Bra's room changing into her bathing suit. Her bathing suit was a two piece, pink with white triming around the seems.  
  
When she was done she went down the hall to the bathroom to get a towel. She grabed a pink one and looked in the mirror.  
  
She took her hair out of the usual pigtails and out it up in one pony tail. Some hair fell over her face and she walked out with the towel around her waist. She walked outside to see Bra and Goten kissing and giggling in the pool. She looked around and saw Bulma laying on a towel on her stomach getting a tan. She walked over to Bulma and sat near her putting her feet in the pool.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Marron asked as she put her sunglasses on.   
  
"He's probably training in the gravity room or something" Bulma said.  
  
Just then there was an explosion.   
  
"Thats probably him down there destroying something" Bulma got up and walked over to were the explosion was.   
  
Marron watched Bulma walk away and then looked at the water. She was thinking of how it must be a normal daily thing for Vegeta to blow something up and poor Bulma had to clean up after him, she smiled at the thought.   
  
She reached for her sun tan lotion and began to spread it on her arms. She looked over at Goten and Bra who were playing games in the water now, "Hey Marron you coming in or what?" Bra yelled.  
  
"Not yet" Marron said.  
  
"Aww come on Marron" Goten said as he pulled on Marron's leg.   
  
Marron smiled, "Give me a few minutes to be in the sun then i'll go in". "Alright" Goten said letting go of her leg. Marron took her feet out of the pool and layed on her stomach.   
  
The sun was so bright even with her sunglasses on she closed her eyes. She started to fall asleep but she felt a shadow over her blocking her light. She looked up and saw Trunks standing before her with his arms crossed. He had no shirt on and his hair was wet from swimming. It made him look handsome. He sat down next to her.   
  
She reached for her lotion again, "Wanna help me out here?" she said handing him the bottle.  
  
He took it,"Sure"he said as she sat up.  
  
He squeezed the bottle and started to spread the lotion onto Marron's back. Goten and Bra were now out of the pool, Bra was laying down and Goten was sitting at the table outside eating. Marron was at a loss of words to say, she still couldnt believe at what happened this morning. Trunks was leaning foward to her to kiss her, and now they had nothing to say. When he was done he sat next to her.   
"Your mother called a while ago".   
  
Marron looked over at Trunks, "I should go call her then". She was got up and walked inside.   
Trunks watched her walk away and when he lost sight of her he looked at Bra who was laying out by the pool, and Goten who was still eating.  
  
He got up and walked over to Goten, "Move over" he said.  
  
Goten grunted and slid down. Trunks sat down and started to eat all of Goten's food. Bra got up and started walking inside. She made it into the kitchen and saw Marron talking on the phone with someone.   
"Ok mom bye" Marron said as she hung the phone up.   
  
"Is everything ok Marron?" Bra asked.  
  
"My mom said that Tony called my house and wants to see me, to talk" Marron said.   
  
Bra was surprised at what Marron told her.  
  
"Well what are you going to do?" Bra asked.  
  
"I guess i'll call him, i mean all he want is to talk to me thats all".  
  
"I guess its ok but what if he wants to go out with you again, what will you tell him Marron?".   
  
"I'll say no way in hell" they both laughed.  
  
"Are you going to call him now?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yea i should, lets go up to your room and do it" Marron answered.  
  
"Ok lets go" Bra said, "This should be good!".  
  
Marron laughed at how Bra was so anxious to call Tony and see what was up. Outside Trunks and Goten were in the pool swimming,   
  
"Hey Trunks" Goten called.  
  
"Yea?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Whats the deal with you and Marron?".  
  
Trunks almost drowned when Goten asked.  
  
"I mean its pretty obvious you two like eachother, whats stoping you?" Goten continued.   
  
"I dont know Goten" Trunks stammered.  
  
"Well me and Bra were going to go to the movies you and Marron should come with us, it might help you out" Goten said.  
  
"Sounds good Goten".  
  
"Thats cool, lets go up and tell them to get ready".  
  
"Alright" Trunks said.   
  
Back upstairs, Marron was dialing the numbers to Tony's phone number. He answered, Marron was talking to him for a few seconds and they hung up.   
  
"Well that sure was fast! so what happened?" Bra asked with anxiety.   
  
"Well he said he wanted to talk about something real important but in person, so im going to meet him at the mall around 1:00" Marron said.  
  
"I dont think you should go." Bra stated.  
  
"Why not? he only wants to talk".  
  
"Yea but Marron its pretty obvious he's asking you to meet him so he can make it up to you. Im not saying that your gulible but well, Tony is a good looking guy and im pretty sure he can convince you or any other girl to go back out with him".  
  
Marron was silent for a while.   
  
"Im going, but im going to tell him i've found someone else".   
  
"Did you find someone else?".  
  
"No" Marron said with hesitation "Im just going to tell him im with someone else so that he wont try anything".   
  
"Thats a good idea" Bra said with approval.   
  
They heard Goten and Trunks coming up the stairs and then outside her door. Goten came yelling and smacked right into the door.  
  
"I locked the door" Bra said with amusement.   
  
They could hear Trunks asking Goten if he was alright. She got up and walked over to unlock the door, when she opened it Goten came charging in landing on the bed next to Marron. They were all laughing. Trunks came in and threw himself on the bed as well.  
  
Bra closed the door, "Ok you two whats the big idea?" Bra said with her arms crossed.   
  
"We thought it would be fun if we all went to the movies" Trunks said.   
  
"Sounds fun" Marron said.  
  
"Yea im in" Bra said.   
  
"What time do you guys wanna go? its 12:00 now" Bra mentioned.  
  
"How about 3:00" Trunks suggested.   
  
"Yea thats good" Bra said.  
  
"I have to go get ready" Marron said as she got off of Bra's bed.  
  
"Its a bit early to start getting ready dont you think Marron?" Goten asked.   
  
Bra laughed, "No Goten, Marron has to go meet Tony at the mall to talk with him".   
  
Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
Trunks was looking at the pillow on Marron's bed, then turned to Goten with a confused look.   
"Yea well i'll be back around 2:30 you guys" Marron took one last look at Trunks.   
  
He wouldnt look at her, she felt so bad for leading him on and then going out to see Tony. She then turned to Goten, Goten was looking at her and then looked down trying not to make a big deal out of the situation.   
  
"Hey Marron as long as your at the mall buy me something" Trunks said trying to change the mood.  
  
Bra giggled, "Trunks no! she's going to buy me something not you!".  
  
"No me!" Goten yelled.   
  
Marron smiled, "You guys..." she mummbled as she walked away.  
  
  
Marron got a ride to the mall from Bulma. And once she got into the mall she walked over to the food court. She sat at a table by herself waiting for Tony to show up.  
  
"Marron!!" she turned her head around and saw Tony with his friends by the arcade.   
  
He told his friends to hold on and he ran to Marron's table.  
  
He sat across from Marron, "Hi Marron".   
  
"Hello Tony".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	3. Feelings coming on strong

5  
I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z SO DONT SUE ME!!  
  
  
Trunks was starting to get real sleepy. He fell asleep next to Marron on the couch and they ended up sleeping there for the night. When morning came, Marron woke up and saw that she had fallen asleep downstairs. She then turned to her side and saw Trunks sleeping next to her. She looked around to see if anyone else was there. They were in a spooning position, ( Trunks was holding Marron by her waist from behind). Before she could think of anything to do Trunks started moving. She froze and closed her eyes to make it seem like she was still sleeping. He moved around a bit then she felt him over her, she opened her eyes. He was leaning over her as if he was checking to see if she was awake. "Good morning" he said to her surprise. She didnt expect him to be leaning over her, by surprise she rolled off of the couch. "Marron! are you ok?" he said as he got off the couch to help her up. She laughed to herself, "Yea im alright". She sat back down on the couch, "I'll be back" he said, "Im gonna see if anyone else is awake". "Ok" she said. Trunks walked to the hall way that led to the main enterance and then to the kitchen. Before he could get back she went upstairs to looke for Bra. She tip-toed to her door and opened it slowly. When she opened the door she saw that Bra was sleeping on Bra's bed with Goten, Goten had his head on her stomach and they were both sleeping peacefully. She put her hand over her mouth and closed the door, as she turned around she bumped right into Trunks. She would have screamed but Trunks put his hand over her mouth,"Shhh" he whispered. He wraped his arm around her and then looked over her shoulder to peek into Bra's room. When he saw Bra and Goten he smiled and closed the door. He turned his face to Marron's still with his arm around her, she felt her face turn red there faces were so close. "So what do you think they did last night?" he whispered with a tone of sarcasim in his voice. Marron smiled. He was looking into her eyes which made her at a loss of words, all she could do was smile. Trunks and Marron had there eyes locked. He realized he still had his arm around her and quickly took it off of her. "Sorry" he said as he looked down at the floor. Marron was still looking at his face. Slowly his eyes met hers again, "Thats ok" she said. Trunks took a step closer to Marron. Her heart felt complete as Trunks walked closer to her. Marron was against the wall, and Trunks had gotten so close to her that there faces were inches away. His face started moving foward slowly. Marron closed her eyes just as Trunks closed his, Marron could feel the tip of his lip on hers. The door to Bra's room suddenly swung open, and Trunks backed away from Marron. "Oh um....h..hey you guys.." Goten studdered out. Goten walked past them down the hall to the bathroom before they could say a word. Bra came to the door and saw them standing there looking at her. "Good morning" she said with a smile as she headed for the stairs. Only before she reached the stairs Trunks got her by her ear, "So Bra," he said with a curious voice, "Me and Marron were looking for you and Goten last night, you two disapeared". Marron raised an eyebrow and looked at Bra, "Yea Bra were did you two go?" she asked. "I dont know what you guys are talking about" Bra said as she avoided eye contact. Bra walked down the stairs and Marron followed her, Marron thought Trunks was behind her but when she reached the bottom he wasnt there. "Breakfasy is ready!!" Bulma yelled from the kitchen. The two girls made there way into the kitchen. They sat across from eachother as they both got plates and served themsleves there food. "Good morning girls" Bulma said. "Morning mom"Bra said with a little smile. "Good morning Bulma" Marron said.  
"Where's Trunks?" Bulma asked. "I dont know he'll probably be here in a few minutes" Bra said. Goten walked in, "Oh hey Bulma" he said. "Goten! i didnt know you were here to i'll have to make some more food, it'll be a second" she said. "No problem" Goten said as he sat down next to Bra. They looked at eachother for a while,"So Bra, whats this i hear about you and Goten?" Bulma said to everyone's surprise. Bra and Goten's eyes got bigger, "Uh...well what did you here mom?" Bra said. "I was talking to Gohan last night. Yea he told me all about you two" Bulma said with a smile. Bra and Goten giggled and moved closer. "Well Marron are you planing on taking Trunks away to? Bulma said with a grin. Bra and Goten started to laugh and Marron turned red. Bulma laughed. Trunks walked in, "Hey mom" he said as he walked over and sat next to Marron. "Hi Trunks" Bulma replied. After they all finished breakfast Bra and Goten went outside to the pool. Marron was upstairs in Bra's room changing into her bathing suit. Her bathing suit was a two piece, pink with white triming around the seems. When she was done she went down the hall to the bathroom to get a towel. She grabed a pink one and looked in the mirror. She took her hair out of the usual pigtails and out it up in one pony tail. Some hair fell over her face and she walked out with the towel around her waist. She walked outside to see Bra and Goten kissing and giggling in the pool. She looked around and saw Bulma laying on a towel on her stomach getting a tan. She walked over to Bulma and sat near her putting her feet in the pool. "Where's Vegita?" Marron asked as she put her sunglasses on. "He's probably training in the gravity room or something" Bulma said. Just then there was an explosion. "Thats probably him down there destroying something" Bulma got up and walked over to were the explosion was. Marron watched Bulma walk away and then looked at the water. She was thinking of how it must be a normal daily thing for Vegita to blow something up and poor Bulma had to clean up after him, she smiled at the thought. She reached for her sun tan lotion and began to spread it on her arms. She looked over at Goten and Bra who were playing games in the water now, "Hey Marron you coming in or what?" Bra yelled. "Not yet" Marron said. "Aww come on Marron" Goten said as he pulled on Marron's leg. Marron smiled, "Give me a few minutes to be in the sun then i'll go in". "Alright" Goten said letting go of her leg. Marron took her feet out of the pool and layed on her stomach.   
The sun was so bright even with her sunglasses on she closed her eyes. She started to fall asleep but she felt a shadow over her blocking her light. She looked up and saw Trunks standing before her with his arms crossed. He had no shirt on and his hair was wet from swimming. It made him look handsome. He sat down next to her. She reached for her lotion again, "Wanna help me out here?" she said handing him the bottle. He took it,"Sure"he said as she sat up. He squeezed the bottle and started to spread the lotion onto Marron's back. Goten and Bra were now out of the pool, Bra was laying down and Goten was sitting at the table outside eating. Marron was at a loss of words to say, she still couldnt believe at what happened this morning. Trunks was leaning foward to her to kiss her, and now they had nothing to say. When he was done he sat next to her. "Your mother called a while ago". Marron looked over at Trunks, "I should go call her then". She was got up and walked inside. Trunks watched her walk away and when he lost sight of her he looked at Bra who was laying out by the pool, and Goten who was still eating. He got up and walked over to Goten, "Move over" he said. Goten grunted and slid down. Trunks sat down and started to eat all of Goten's food. Bra got up and started walking inside. She made it into the kitchen and saw Marron talking on the phone with someone. "Ok mom bye" Marron said as she hung the phone up. "Is everything ok Marron?" Bra asked. "My mom said that Tony called my house and wants to see me, to talk" Marron said. Bra was surprised at what Marron told her. "Well what are you going to do?" Bra asked. "I guess i'll call him, i mean all he want is to talk to me thats all". "I guess its ok but what if he wants to go out with you again, what will you tell him Marron?". "I'll say no way in hell" they both laughed. "Are you going to call him now?" Bra asked. "Yea i should, lets go up to your room and do it" Marron answered. "Ok lets go" Bra said, "This should be good!". Marron laughed at how Bra was so anxious to call Tony and see what was up. Outside Trunks and Goten were in the pool swimming, "Hey Trunks" Goten called. "Yea?" Trunks asked. "Whats the deal with you and Marron?". Trunks almost drowned when Goten asked. "I mean its pretty obvious you two like eachother, whats stoping you?" Goten continued. "I dont know Goten" Trunks stammered. "Well me and Bra were going to go to the movies you and Marron should come with us, it might help you out" Goten said. "Sounds good Goten". "Thats cool, lets go up and tell them to get ready". "Alright" Trunks said.   
Back upstairs, Marron was dialing the numbers to Tony's phone number. He answered, Marron was talking to him for a few seconds and they hung up. "Well that sure was fast! so what happened?" Bra asked with anxiety. "Well he said he wanted to talk about something real important but in person, so im going to meet him at the mall around 1:00" Marron said. "I dont think you should go." Bra stated. "Why not? he only wants to talk". "Yea but Marron its pretty obvious he's asking you to meet him so he can make it up to you. Im not saying that your gulible but well, Tony is a good looking guy and im pretty sure he can convince you or any other girl to go back out with him". Marron was silent for a while. "Im going, but im going to tell him i've found someone else". "Did you find someone else?". "No" Marron said with hesitation "Im just going to tell him im with someone else so that he wont try anything". "Thats a good idea" Bra said with approval. They heard Goten and Trunks coming up the stairs and then outside her door. Goten came yelling and smacked right into the door. "I locked the door" Bra said with amusement. They could hear Trunks asking Goten if he was alright. She got up and walked over to unlock the door, when she opened it Goten came charging in landing on the bed next to Marron. They were all laughing. Trunks came in and threw himself on the bed as well. Bra closed the door, "Ok you two whats the big idea?" Bra said with her arms crossed. "We thought it would be fun if we all went to the movies" Trunks said. "Sounds fun" Marron said. "Yea im in" Bra said. "What time do you guys wanna go? its 12:00 now" Bra mentioned. "How about 3:00" Trunks suggested. "Yea thats good" Bra said. "I have to go get ready" Marron said as she got off of Bra's bed. "Its a bit early to start getting ready dont you think Marron?" Goten asked. Bra laughed, "No Goten, Marron has to go meet Tony at the mall to talk with him". Goten looked at Trunks. Trunks was looking at the pillow on Marron's bed, then turned to Goten with a confused look. "Yea well i'll be back around 2:30 you guys" Marron took one last look at Trunks. He wouldnt look at her, she felt so bad for leading him on and then going out to see Tony. She then turned to Goten, Goten was looking at her and then looked down trying not to make a big deal out of the situation. "Hey Marron as long as your at the mall buy me something" Trunks said trying to change the mood. Bra giggled, "Trunks no! she's going to buy me something not you!". "No me!" Goten yelled. Marron smiled, "You guys..." she mummbled as she walked away.  
Marron got a ride to the mall from Bulma. And once she got into the mall she walked over to the food court. She sat at a table by herself waiting for Tony to show up. "Marron!!" she turned her head around and saw Tony with his friends by the arcade. He told his friends to hold on and he ran to Marron's table. He sat across from Marron, "Hi Marron". "Hello Tony".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. The guilt

6  
I DONT OWN DRAGONBALL Z SO DONT SUE ME I HAVE NOTHING  
  
  
Tony was looking at Marron and held his hand out on the table. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Marron brought her hand up to his and he held her hand in his.  
  
"Marron i wanted you to meet me here because i wanted to say im sorry, i was just upset when i ended it between us. Its just that your friend Trunks was getting me real pissed off and.... well im sorry".  
  
Marron's thoughts drifted away when he mentioned Trunks. She started thinking of how she must have made him feel when he found out where she was going.   
  
She really didnt think Trunks would care, but she now knew she was wrong.  
  
"It's alright Tony it was probably for the best that you did what you did".   
  
"No Marron thats why i called you here, i dont want it to be like this i promise i wont fight any of your friends anymore, but i need you to say that you want to be with me again".  
  
Marron was at a loss for words, no guy had ever said what Tony just said. Most girls would kill to be in her place, Tony was very popular and good looking.   
  
Marron didnt know what to do, "What?!"was all she could get out.   
  
She slipped her hand out of his and put the on her lap.   
  
"Tony you dont know what your saying. Alot of girls would want to be me right now but.." she stoped and began to think of Trunks, how he always had a way to make her smile and how different he was from all other guys she knew.   
  
"But what?" Tony asked.  
  
"But i cant be with you" she said as she avoided looking at him.   
  
He lowered his head.  
  
"Im sorry Tony but it just that-".  
  
"Is it all those rumors that people say about me?" he said as his head shot up.   
  
"Well Tony the rumors are part of it but there not the reason".   
  
"Marron, for whatever reason you dont like me is there anyway you could see past it?".   
  
"Tony i dont dislike you" she said as she got up.  
  
"I just dont see us the way i used to".   
  
Tony got up,"So your turning me down".   
  
She gave Tony a hug, "I'll see you in school Monday".   
  
He wraped his arms around her waist, "But Marron..".   
  
"You'll find someone else before you know it, then you'll be thanking me. Im sorry Tony thats just the way it is".  
  
She walked away and was holding in the tears of guilt.  
  
  
Back at Capsul Corp. Bra, Trunks, and Goten were in the living room watching t.v. Bra was leaning on Goten's shoulder. And Trunks was on the floor stairing up at the ceiling.   
  
"I'll be back" Bra said as she walked out of the room. Goten watched her go and when he lost sight of her he turned to Trunks.   
  
"Trunks, Marron probably went to make sure that Tony and her would still be friends".  
  
"Goten will you listen to yourself, im not stupid. I had the chance to be with her and i let it slip right thru my fingers". Bra came back and sat where she was before. Goten put his arm around her.   
  
"Geez i hope Marron gets back soon. I hope that guy Tony takes her seriously this time" she said.   
  
Goten turned to Bra, "What do you mean?". "Well the only reason Marron went was to set that guy strait and get him off her for good".   
  
Trunks looked at his sister, "Bra are you sure thats why she went?".   
  
"Yea she told me that she was going to tell him that she liked someone else".   
  
Trunks sat up and the sad feeling he had went away he got up and left to go to the lake, he thought he would see her there.   
  
Marron decided to walk back to Capsul Corp. instead of calling Bulma to get her. She was half way there when she decieded to go to the park where her and her friends would hang out at instead. She got there and got on her knees and leaned over the water. She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes. She blinked once and tears ran down her face. She had never felt the guilt she was feeling now. When she thought back on what had just happened with Tony she wished there was something more she could do to take the painful feeling of rejection away from him. Trunks was in the park not to far from the lake as he came closer he saw that Marron was there. He came closer and he saw that she was crying. He came up from behind her and sat down next to her. She looked in the water and saw his reflection. Marron moved the hair out of her face and wiped the tears away. She turned to look at Trunks and he turned to her.   
  
"I thought i'd find you here" he said.   
  
"He told me that he wanted to be with me, . . .i said i " she studdered.   
  
"Marron its not your fault if you dont like him anymore its just the way it is". She turned to him and smiled   
  
"Thanks for everything Trunks" she leaned towards him and hugged him.   
  
He put his arms around her waist. Her arms were around his neck. She didnt want to let go. Slowly she pulled back, still with her arms around his neck and his around her waist they paused to stare at eachother. There faces moved towards eachother and she closed her eyes, this was everything she ever wanted in her first kiss. Trunks closed his eyes and kissed her with such passion that he didnt even know he had in him. Marron hugged him tighter and forced her lips on his even more increasing the passion. She didnt want the kiss to end. But slowly he pulled away. He was still holding her, as he pulled away. Marron slid her hand up his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled her body to his once more and hugged him tight. She didnt know what to say, she was so overwelmed with a happy feeling that went through her whole body. Trunks couldnt believe what just happened, he had finally done it. Marron felt Trunks breathing down her neck, it tickled her but she liked it.   
  
Back at Capsule Corp., Bra and Goten were waiting for Trunks and Marron to get back.   
"Maybe we should go to the movies without them Bra" Goten suggested.  
  
"Yea maybe we should" Bra replied as she looked out the window.   
  
They both started walking out of the house.  
  
"Well lets stop at the lake, they might be there" Bra said.   
  
"Ok, we can check" Goten said. They were walking towards the park. 


	5. I won't leave you Marron

7  
I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z SO DONT SUE ME I HAVE NOTHING  
  
  
Marron was sitting on the grass, Trunks was laying on his back next to her. She looked over to Trunks and moved over closer to him. Trunks sat up and looked at her. "Im sorry if i hurt your feelings" she said. Trunks looked away and was silent. "This didnt turn out the way i thought it would, not even close. And im sorry you had to be a part of it" she said as she turned her attention to the fishes swimming in the lake. Trunks looked over to her, "Marron i know you to well, and i know you wouldnt hurt anyone like that on purpose" he said as she turned her head back to him. There faces where close and it felt so perfect to both of them. Marron smiled and rested her head on Trunks's shoulder. "You still want to go to the movies with Goten and Bra?" Trunks asked. "Not really" Marron answered. "Me neither" Trunks said as he got up. He held his hand out to Marron, "Come on lets get going before they find us and make us go to the movies" He said with a smile. Marron took Trunks's hand and he pulled her up. They started walking all over the city.  
"Goten they arent here!!" Bra said disapointed. Bra and Goten had finally made it to the lake to see that no one was there. "Well then lets just go to the movies together" Goten said as he gave Bra a seductive look. Bra walked closer to Goten and put her arms around his neck, Goten proceded to put his in her hips. "In fact why dont we just skip the movie?" Goten said in a sexy voice. Bra smiled and brought her face to his, she touched the tip of his lip with hers and Goten brought his face to hers in a second. He kissed her and opened her mouth with his tongue, she brought her tongue out to meet his and Goten slowly lowered her to the grass. He layed on the side of her still holding her and kissing her, his hand was on the back of her head while his other hand was exploring her body. Bra had one hand around his neck and the other on his muscular chest. She pulled him closer when he grabbed her. Goten lowered his hand to her hip and he broke the kiss. Bra looked at Goten and felt a warm feeling all over, "I love you Goten" she said. Still holding her Goten looked in her eyes, "I love you to" he said. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her again, the passion of the kiss made her tingle all over her body. Goten slid his hand up Bra's shirt. Bra brought her hand down to his and stopped him. Breaking the kiss Goten looked at her confused. "Goten you know i want this just as much as you, but what if someone see's us?" she said looking in his eyes. The lake was surrounded by trees but Bra still felt it was not the right place. "Oh right" Goten agreed. He got up and pulled her up. "I guess if its with the right person, it should also be at the right place" he said with a smile. Bra hugged him tightly. "Lets go, before we miss the movie" Bra said. "Alright" Goten agreed.  
Trunks and Marron were walking back to Trunks's house. "Im so stupid" she said, Trunks turned his head to her. "What the hell made me think that i could have a relationship that lasted longer, if i dated a good friend?" she asked herself outloud. Trunks watched her continue. "And now i lost a friend, because i didnt think twice about the consequences". "But your wrong Marron," Trunks said "Just look at Goten and Bra, they have been friends for a long time now and there relationship is working out as if they were born for eachother. Maybe Tony just wasnt the one for you......Maybe the one for you was here all along and you just didnt know"Trunks said. Marron looked at Trunks, "No Trunks" she said. "I lost a friend already because i thought he was the one and i was wrong, im not going to let it happen with you to, you just mean to much to me and i couldnt find someone to replace you" she said. Trunks looked in her eyes, they were a few houses away from Capsul Corp. Marron looked away, avoiding eye contact thinking she could avoid his sky blue eyes. Trunks didnt know what to say he was filled with different thoughts. Part of him was happy that she cared so much for him that she didnt want to lose him as a friend. But he also felt a an angry feeling inside because she had been leading him on and wasnt going to be his. He let the feeling of rage take control of him and he stopped walking. "If you care so much about our friendship then why did you kiss me?" Marron stopped and turned around, she couldnt beleive that he would say such a thing. She looked at him holding tears back, "Trunks,..i was..upset" she studered. "Try and help me understand this Marron, you had strong feelings for your relationship with Tony and you care for our friendship so much, help me understand how you kissing me is supposed to make things work out". Marron was in shock, tears were streaming down her face. "Trunks im sorry" she said. Trunks suddenly looked at his suroundings, he looked at his hands that were clenched with rage, he felt his heart beating fast like in battle. He saw Marron's face filled with tears. He realized what had just happened and couldnt beleive it, how could he have yelled at her like that. Marron looked down at the floor and then turned her face to the side. "Im sorry" she said and she looked up at the sky "Im sorry". She turned away and walked towards Capsul corp. Trunks wanted to stop her but he didnt know what to say. Marron was hoping that he would stop her from walking away and say something. Trunks searched for words to say, "No Marron wait" she turned around. "Im sorry, I.....". Trunks raised above the ground. Marron didnt want him to leave, she slowly walked over to him. He turned away, "I didnt mean what i said" he said. "Trunks wait!" Marron yelled. Trunks blasted himself himself off of the ground and flew away, the take off pushed Marron down. She watched him until she coudnt see him anymore. She got up and walked back towards Capsule Corp. Marron walked inside and saw a note Bulma left on the door that said she went shopping with Chichi. Marron walked up the stairs and went to Bra's room. She sat on Bra's bed and started crying. She looked at the clock, it was 3:30pm she layed out on the bed and fell asleep.   
Goten and Bra came back from the movies and saw that Marron was asleep in Bra's bed. "Hey Marron wake up" Goten said as he pushed her shoulder lightly. Marron opened her eyes and looked around to see if Trunks was there, but he was no where to be found. "Hey guys" Marron said as she sat up. "Where's Trunks Marron he isnt in his room, do you know where he went?" Bra questioned. "No he got mad at me and he flew off". "What? why would he get mad at you? Goten said surprised. "Well it all has to do with Tony" she said. "Oh no not Tony, didnt you set him strait?" Bra said. Marron nodded, "Trunks just doesnt see it that way" she continued "What time is it?". Goten looked over at the clock, "Its 6:30pm, how long ago did Trunks leave?". "He took off flying three hours ago". "Marron dont worry Trunks sometimes explodes on people, espechially people he cares about. Dont worry about him" Bra said trying to make Marron feel better. Marron smiled at Bra. Marron got up and walked downstairs. Bra and Goten looked at eachother, "Where did we leave off at the park?" Goten said with a smirk. He closed the door and swung Bra to the bed, jumping on top of her. Marron stopped in the middle of the stairs and could hear Bra and Goten giggling. She smiled and walked all the way down the stairs. As she walked into the living room she heard someone walk in through the back door, she looked towards the kitchen and heard someone walking closer. It was Vegita, he walked in with a big cut on his forehead and his clothes were dirty and had cuts here and there. "Where's Bulma?" He said with a loud manly voice. "She went shopping with Chichi". "With Kakorot's woman? Shopping, thats rediculous" He grunted. He walked back outside and locked himself in his capsule to train some more. Marron turned the television on. She felt sleepy again. She tried to stay awake and watch the T.V. but she finally fell asleep.  
Bulma walked in thru the front door with bags of new things. Bulma was wearing a big coat, the coat was all wet. She saw Marron sleeping on the couch. Bulma walked over to a closet and pulled out a blanket, she spread the blanket out over Marron. Marron opened her eyes and saw Bulma. "Oh sorry i didnt mean to wake you up" Bulma said. "Thats ok, why are you so wet is it raining outside?". "Its raining real heavy out there, i'll see you in the morning Marron" Bulma said as she walked up the stairs to her room. Marron streched out and looked at the television that was still on. She looked to her side to check what time it was. '8:45'pm, she said to herself, 'Bra and Goten must be sleeping by now, i wonder if Trunks is home'. Marron got up and walked up th stairs to his room and turned the lights on. She couldnt find him anywhere, so she headed back down the stairs. She sat down on the couch. She put her hair up into a ponytail and hair fell in her face. She heard someone walking up the front steps. The door opened slowly, and she quickly spread herself accross the couch and closed her eyes. She could already tell that it was Trunks, she felt a feeling when he was near. He walked inside. He walked over to Marron and sat by Marrons legs. He reahced for the remote control and turned the T.V. off. He leaned over Marron and kissed her cheek lightly. He got up and turned around heading to the stairs. "Your back" Marron said. Trunks stopped and looked over his shoulder, "I thought you were asleep". Marron sat up on the couch. He walked back to her and sat next to her. "Where have you been Trunks?". Trunks looked at the floor, "Marron im sorry i talked to you like that, i didnt mean to hurt you in any way". Marron looked at Trunks, he had hair in his face and his hair was wet from the rain. "Trunks your clothes are all wet, and your hair". Trunks smiled to himself and looked over to her. The way his hair fell over his eyes made him look more handsome than ever. Marron got up and walked over to the closet in the hall way, she opened the door and pulled a towel out. She walked back to Trunks and held the towel out to him. "Here" she said. Trunks took the towel from her and dryed his hair with it. Marron sat down next to him. They looked in eachothers eyes, they didnt have to say a word. Marron knew what he was thinking, she thought to herself as she looked in his eyes. Trunks was also thinking to himself, 'she doesnt want you trunks, just leave it at that' he told himself. "I guess i'll see you in the morning" he said as he got up. Marron watched him walk up the stairs, she wanted to stop him but she didnt know how to. She sat there and heard him close his door. Tears began to well up in her eyes, 'im so stupid, how can i let him walk away? he is clearly the one for me, why cant i just tell him how i feel?', she asked herself. She finally got tired of sitting it out, so she got up and walked up the stairs. She made her way to his door and pushed it open. She saw him, he was wearing black baggy pants and a big white shirt. His back was faceing her so she couldnt see his face. "Trunks" she said softly. He heard her voice but wouldnt turn around, "Yea Marron". "There's something i want to say to you" she said as she took one step inside his room. He turned around, his hair was still wet but not dripping wet like it was when he got home. Trunks walked over to his bed and sat down still looking at her, "What is it?" he asked. She turned half way around and closed the door. She looked over her shoulder and turned around faceing him. Trunks watched her lock the door behind her, and he watched her walked over to him. She sat on his bed next to him, "I was wrong, about alot of things. I was wrong to tell you that i didnt want to be with you" she said. Trunks's hand touched her face, bringing it to his face. There eyes met and she moved foward, she felt his warm lips against hers and it made her weak. She felt the warmth from his whole body giving off heat. She brought one of her hands to his chest and the other around his neck. Trunks's hand was on her face, and his other hand was holding her arm. He opened her mouth with the motion of his lips, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and met hers. Marron was so involved in the kiss that she lost all feeling in her body, she felt a tremendous wave of heat spread out through her whole body as he kissed her. She moaned softly beneath his touch. Trunks moved his hand from Marron's arm down to her hip. He moved his hand up and down her thigh. Marron was in a world of pleasure when he touched her. He lowered her to his bed, and layed her on her back. He knowticed that she wasnt moveing, she only had her hands on his chest. He began to think that she really didnt want this, he told him self that if she really wanted it she would move with him and not just lay there. Beleaving himself, he broke the kiss and moved his face away from hers. Marron opened her eyes slowly and she searched his eyes. Trunks looked at her confused and then turned away, he sat up and wouldnt face her. He felt a terrible feeling of rejection, because he beleived that she truly didnt want him, he beleived that she was only doing this to make him satisfied. "You should go" he said still looking away from her. Marron looked up at the ceiling and then she sat up. Marron couldnt understand why he would tell her to go, 'i thought he wanted me as much as i want him' she told herself, 'maybe he doesnt know i want him'. She got up and walked in front of Trunks, who was sitting at the edge of his bed again. She sat on his lap and kissed him. Trunks was surprised, he now knew that she really did want to be with him. Trunks took her waist and he moved her whole body off of him and onto the bed. He crawled to her and was on top of her on his hands and knees looking in her eyes once again. She pulled him down closer to her, "I love you" she whispered in his ear. Trunks pulled back slightly and kissed her passionatly, Marron moaned with desire. She had her arms around his neck and she forced her lips and tongue on his. He had his hand caressing her waist, his other hand supporting her neck. He tugged on her shirt. Slowly he slid his hand up her shirt, she took her arms off his neck and stopped the kiss to take her shirt off. Trunks took her shirt from her and threw it behind him, he raised himself off her and took his shirt off as well. Marron ran her hands up and down his muscular frame. Trunks was enjoying her touch, he came foward and kissed her once again. He kissed her and made a trail of kisses from her mouth to her chin down her neck and upper chest. Marron reached behind herself and unclipped her bra strap, Trunks pulled the strap down her arm with his teeth. She threw her head back and closed her eyes. Trunks kisses her lightly."Oh....Trunks" she moaned softly. Marron ran her fingers through his hair and down his back. Trunks kissed her throat and made his way up to her face. He kissed her lips tenderly, and she licked his lip. They looked in eachothers eyes, "Is this really happening?" Marron asked. Trunks smiled and kissed her. Marron could feel his manhood brushing up against her thigh, and it scared her. She broke the kiss, Trunks realized that something was wrong with her. "Marron do you want to do this?" he asked. "Trunks i love you i really do, but this is my first time" she said. "Oh" Trunks said with a surprised tone in his voice. "That makes a big difference"he said as he backed away from her slowly, he could tell she was afraid. Marron felt alone when he moved away, and tears began to fill her eyes. She sat up, "Oh hey, dont cry its ok, im not going to leave you" Trunks said. Marron covered herself with his shirt and Trunks wraped his arms around her. "Im sorry" she said as she cryed. "Shh, its ok, you dont have to be sorry" he said holding her. She rested her head on his chest and he held her close. "I love you Marron, and i wont force you into this or anything you dont want to do" he said "Trunks you are the one for me" Marron said.Trunks looked at her and smiled then they fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
